Our last summer
by horrorstar100
Summary: Its summer holidays and Joey and Mokuba want Seto to -for once- have a vacation. Now with a Mexico resort, Yami and Bakura along for the vacation with their hikaris. What could possibly go wrong? Puppyshipping mainly. side pairings: puzzleshipping, tendershipping. Genderbend. hikaris and joey girls. Yamis and Seto boys.
1. Why this happened

**I'm doing this since its summer holidays for me and got bored. Hope you guys like this story.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

Seto scowled as he was typing the keys of his laptop harshly and quickly before his brother would confiscate it while everyone else on the jet was talking amongst themselves. Why you ask? well it started two weeks ago.

_Flashback._

"How much longer?" Joey whined for what seemed like the thousanth time while Seto sighed as he continued typing.

"Just fifteen minutes." Seto said as he could feel the annoyance coming from the blonde.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago. And the fifteen minutes before that and the fifteen minutes before that." Joey said clearly annoyed as Seto sighed turning to face her.

"I know. I just need to finish this document." Joey sighed as she stood up leaving the office.

"Okay. I'll just preoccupy myself with your brother. I'm starting to think he's more boyfriend material than you." she muttered the last part as she made it downstairs to see the younger Kaiba in the living room "Hey Mokuba. You want to play some video games?" Mokuba nodded smiling at the teen as she got a controller and started playing one of the games with him.

"I thought you would be having fun on summer holidays." Mokuba said as the teen girl sighed next to him.

"I thought that too. Your brother isn't one to have fun is he?" Joey asked as he giggled.

"You'd be surprised. He has a lot of vacation leave that is still to be used."

"How much are we talkin'?" Joey asked perking her interest.

"Six months worth." Mokuba answered looking at the screen still until Joey paused their game.

"We have three months of summer to enjoy don't we?" Joey asked as Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We should get your brother to go on vacation." what Joey said made Mokuba just burst into laughter.

"Good one. Your humor is getting better." the laughter soon died when Mokuba saw the serious look on Joey's face "Oh your serious. He's not going to go for it." Mokuba said while Joey smirked.

"But with your help. We can do it. Just think about it, he gets much needed relaxation, you can spend time with him, I can spend time with him. Its win win." although it seemed like mission impossible Mokuba knew Joey was right. He was lucky enough to just talk to his brother for a minute and mainly spent time with Joey when ever she wanted to spend time with Seto.

"Okay I'm in but first things first. Where do we go for vacation?" Joey seemed to ponder on that. What would be a good way to relax and still spend time together.

"Never thought about that. We need a place that helps one relax yet gives us something to do." Joey said while Mokuba started smirking.

"Thats not a problem." he disappeared for a little bit but came back with a box and dumped its contents on the floor.

"Jesus. Where did you get this stuff?" Joey was now looking at pamphlets to a lot of fancy resorts and hotels that now were scattered along the floor.

"Seto gets given this stuff when ever his employees want suggestions for his vacation leave. He's never paid any attention to it but I stored them. So lets start searching." they were flipping through some of the pamphlets.

"What will Seto think of swimming with sharks?" Joey asked as Mokuba looked at her incrediously.

"I think he will be saving you after you freak out about sharks in the water." Mokuba said as Joey threw the pamphlet she was reading at the younger Kaiba's head.

"Shut up. It was one time and I thought it was a shark." Joey defended while Mokuba laughed.

"Yeah the dolphin was really going to eat you." Mokuba joked while Joey rolled her eyes and smiled. Mokuba was like the little brother she never had. Sure she had Serenity but her sister was more of a girls girl where she was more tomboy.

"Ooh what about this. Mexican resort and spa. They have private villas, room service, restraunt, spa, fitness center, the works." Joey said as Mokuba smiled.

"Close to the beach. You can relax in the sun with Seto. If you can get him out of the room and away from his computer."

"Yeah about that. Your taking his computer and putting it on lock down." Joey said looking at the pamphlet. Mokuba looked at her incrediously.

"Why me?"

"Because he can't resist your puppy eyes. Plus once we get the laptop away from him he might finally relax even a little." Joey said almost pleading. The younger Kaiba seemed to ponder on the thought before nodding.

"True but can't you just give up sex or something?" Joey was actually blushing and looking at Mokuba incrediously.

"What... why the heck would you... nevermind but me and him haven't exactly..." she didn't have to finish before Mokuba caught on.

"Oh. Right well..." Mokuba started scratching the back of his head feeling the awkward silence set between the two.

"So..." Joey said as the silence soon became unbearable.

"The mexican resort sounds good." Mokuba said as he packed up all the pamplets stuffing them into the box until the one Joey was holding remained "Should we invite the others?" Mokuba asked as Joey raised an eyebrow.

"We want him to relax not duel the pharaoh constantly."

"We'll tell them no dueling on the trip. I know that your friends would find it odd that you've just up and left."

"Fine but Marik and Malik are in Egypt visiting Isis so that leaves Yugi, Pharaoh, Ryou and Bakura. You sure thats a good idea especially with Bakura."

"I'm sure Ryou could handle him. Come on. Lets go tell him the good news."

"Tell who the good news?" a new voice made the two turn to face the CEO that had apparently finished on the computer.

"Your having a vacation." Joey said as Seto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah and I'm the king of England." Seto said sarcastically as Joey let out an exasperated groan.

"Come on. You need to relax for once. You owe me for all those dates we had to cancel because of meetings, extra hours. Need I go on?"

"She has a point Seto. You've been neglecting your duties as a brother and boyfriend. This summer we are having a vacation like normal people." Mokuba said as Seto let out a hmph.

"I'm not neglecting work for my own selfish needs."

"But its our last summer before graduation. Don't you want to have some fun to remember and don't you dare say dueling pharaoh is fun." Joey warned as Seto smirked at the blonde's glare that was directed at him.

"Come on big brother. I want to have some fun this summer and you have all that vacation leave you can use. Please." Mokuba was giving his brother the biggest puppy eyes he could master and Joey saw the submission in Seto. She had to hold back the urge to laugh at Seto Kaiba getting his will bent by his little brother.

"Fine. Just for the summer."

"Great, oh and Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou are coming." Mokuba said as Seto just caught it.

"Wait I only agreed to us three."

"You agreed to summer vacation that we planned." Mokuba said standing up as Joey stood.

"Thats true so Mexico. Here we come." Joey said as Mokuba headed off.

"Mexico? really?" Seto asked incrediously as Joey sighed.

"Picture this. You and I relaxing on a beach." she said as she finally approached the CEO "No one to bother you with meetings, shipment dates. Just you and me alone without any bothers." Joey said as Seto wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And I'm guessing you'll be wearing a bikini?" Seto asked suggestively getting an elbow to the stomach.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. This our last summer so I want it to be our most memorable."

"And I'm going to pay for it am I?"

"Not entirely. Yugi's saved up a lot of money over the years so she might be able to pay her way. Bakura as you know steals from anyone so he's not really going to need to be payed for. So that just leaves Mokuba, Yami, Ryou and me."

"And I know you hate me paying for stuff as you've told me so many times." Joey gave him a glare for that.

"Don't push it."

"But you want a summer to remember then I'm willing to take some leave from work." it came out strained but Joey was smiling.

"Thank you. Your the best."

_End Flashback_

Now as the CEO quickly finished the document he had to reluctantly give his laptop to the younger Kaiba and never get it back until the end of summer vacation.

"Oh don't look so glum. It's three months. Not like your company is going to crash and burn." Joey said as she smirked at the scowl on Seto and the bemusement on Mokuba.

"Now Seto don't try looking for the laptop or it will be gone forever with all the documents." Mokuba said as he handed Joey the computer.

"Thank you Mokuba. So when we land we choose rooms and head down to the beach. But first, bring forth your duel disks." Joey said holding her hand out as everyone looked at her not knowing what she was talking about.

"What do you mean bring forth our duel discs?" Bakura asked as Joey gave the thief a glare.

"I know you all brought them. I'm not an idiot so bring them in." she made a gesture for them to come to her and everyone grumbled as they gave the blonde their duel discs.

Joey smirked with Mokuba who grabbed a box for her to put the duel discs and Seto's laptop. Once the box was locked did the two look to see glares from the Yamis and Seto while the two hikaris gave amazed looks.

"Wow. You two make a great team." Ryou said earning a glare from her yami. This was definately going to be the summer to remember.

* * *

**Love it? hate it? read and review and I'll get onto the misadventures the gang are most likely to have on their summer vacation in Mexico.**


	2. arriving in Mexico

**Chapter two. If you think chapter one went well then chapter is bound to be good. Hopefully.**

**Let the story begin.**

* * *

The jet had landed and while Joey, Mokuba and the hikaris were happy Seto, Yami and Bakura were not. Why? because Bakura and Yami had to be on the same vacation with one another while Seto would rather be in Mexico with just Joey and Mokuba or be on a plane back to Domino. What ever one worked.

They made their way through the crowded airport, it turned out to be easier than they thought since Bakura and Seto were glaring at everyone they looked at. They got their luggage and now had to wait outside in the sun waiting for their taxi.

"How long until a taxi comes?" Yugi asked as Joey shrugged.

"Should be here any minute now." she said looking at her watch but Mokuba pulled her wrist to him to see she hadn't set it to the time zone in Mexico.

"You need to set it to this time." Mokuba said with a sigh holding his wrist up to the blonde girl who looked sheepish but changed the time quickly. After what seemed like an hour (five minutes) Bakura was already sick of the heat since he was burning up badly in the sun while Ryou shaded herself with a bag.

"Why is it you choose a place with so much sun?" Bakura asked obviously annoyed while Joey rolled her eyes at the thief.

"Because this has a great resort, beach and you can just steal from the gift shop when ever your bored." Joey said and Bakura's interest seemed to perk up when the word 'steal' was in her sentence. Ryou on the other hand groaned when she felt the amusement of Bakura through the mindlink.

"Really?" Bakura said smiling manically as Joey nodded seeing the thief happy to do something that didn't involve them being potential victims to his 'activities'.

"No stealing tomb robber. For once could you try to do something that doesn't involve robbing someone or sending someone that annoys you to the shadow realm." Yami said as the thief king glared at the ex pharaoh. Somehow they had to reach a halfway point that would make Yami somehow accept and Bakura to still have fun in his own twisted way.

"That does it you two!" Yugi had finally spoken up surprising everyone at her outburst but she had had it with Bakura and Yami's constant bickering and arguments and wasn't going to let it ruin her summer "Either the two of you at least tolerate each other while we are here or I will force you both into a bedroom until you learn to like each other." once finished Yami was gaping at his hikari who had a sudden burst of courage. Bakura on the other hand narrowed his eyes at the small girl.

She was now starting to feel intimidated by the pale yami but soon it turned to confusion when she felt a hand run over the top of her head and come up to Bakura's chest.

"You used to be under my waist midget. Guess I better start calling you chibi now." Bakura said clearly amused since he was smirking and not looking immeasurably pissed. Everyone now was looking back and forth between Bakura and Yugi since they were trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Aren't you mad?" Ryou asked her yami that shrugged.

"I'm annoyed at getting bossed around by the chibi but I'm still finding it funny how she grew a back bone only to lose it again." Bakura said chuckling as the taxi finally arrived **(A/N one of those taxi vans incase anyone is confused)** everyone got in seperating the tomb robber and pharaoh with their two hikaris. They didn't want to be in the middle of their arguments but if they started then they could at least make them stop.

Joey's phone rang and she answered it quickly only she heard who ever it was speaking in spanish. She looked beyond confused as she looked for Mokuba or Seto to help her out since they would be possibly be the only ones to help translate.

"Anyone know spanish?" Joey asked as Mokuba let out a sigh and made a gesture to give him the phone. Once giving the younger Kaiba her phone she heard him talking spanish for a little while until it turned into what she could call an argument with, sadly, him losing as he hung up the phone "What happened?" Joey asked as Mokuba didn't look comfortable.

"Good news or bad news?" Mokuba asked as everyone shrugged.

"Good news." Ryou said as Mokuba smiled.

"Well the good news is we got our villa ready." Mokuba said as there was some nods in affirmative.

"And the bad news?" Yugi asked as Mokuba scratched the back of his head.

"The bad news being that its a four bedroom villa." the youngest teen said as that particular sentence caught everyones undivided attention.

"Four bedrooms?" Joey asked as Mokuba nodded.

"They said the other ones were already booked and I doubt a two bedroom suite would do." everyone had to agree with that logic but with the ammount that there was, it meant that one person got a room to themselves.

"So who shares and who's alone?" Ryou asked as she knew this was going to be beyond chaos. Joey seemed to be thinking about this before she finally got it.

"I know. Pharaoh and Yugi share a room..." once it was said Yugi was blushing a little while Bakura was snickering "... Bakura and Ryou share -" Joey never got to finish the sentence since Bakura cut her off.

"I'm not sharing a bedroom with my bloody hikari." Bakura glared at the blonde while everyone rolled their eyes at this. Why did Bakura have to be so stubborn?

"Well I highly doubt you want to share a room with pharaoh, Seto, Mokuba or me so its either Ryou or the couch." Joey said facing Bakura.

"Who doesn't share a room?" Bakura asked still glaring.

"Mokuba." Joey said shrugging her shoulders "I don't think he would like to share a room with a teenage girl plus you and Yami are out of the question."

"What about the squirt's brother?" Bakura asked gesturing Seto who looked really annoyed with Mokuba getting called 'squirt'.

"I'm thirteen not five. I don't want to share a room with my older brother." Mokuba said with a childish pout.

"Exactly. Face it thief, your sharing with Ryou and that leaves me and Seto sharing the last room. Now I'm thinking since its around the afternoon we can go to the beach for a little bit then dinner at the resort's restaruant. No stealing the silverware Bakura." Joey said as Bakura grumbled about how the summer was starting to suck.

"Why not after dinner we play games in the villa?" Mokuba asked as Joey nodded.

"Sure. Great idea." Joey said high fiving Mokuba while everyone else was just wondering what 'games' Mokuba and Joey had in mind. Somehow the two were able to plan so well together.

"What games are you planning?" Seto asked with uncertainty. He was pretty sure his brother and girlfriend planning together could either be good or bad.

"Its a surprise." Joey sing songed as everyone was feeling uncomfortable about that. What ever Joey and Mokuba had plan it spelt trouble.

* * *

**I know theres no misadventurse yet but next chapter is a promise for fun. Please read and review!**


	3. the resort and beach

**Chapter three. Fingers crossed that this goes well. For the resort picture the one out of the sex and the city movie when they went to Carrie's honeymoon together. Its how I got the idea for the mexican resort for this fanfic. In case anyone is confused, the hikaris and yamis are not dating. Yet.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

After a long drive the group had finally arrived at the resort. It seemed better than the pamphlete but that might of been because the pamphlete was slightly faded.

"I think I've come to a thief's heaven." Bakura commented, everyone took that as his approval since it was a nice place and from what they learnt, mainly from Ryou, the better looking a place is, the louder it screams to be robbed. In Bakura's twisted way of saying a place looks good.

"Thank you for that wonderful insight Bakura." Ryou said still unsure if him being here was the best of ideas if he was going to go on a stealing spree. She was already worried about sharing a room with him. Bakura either didn't notice or ignored the uncertainty in his hikari's voice.

"Well we just need to go to the front desk. Mokuba, Seto I'm going to need you guys with this one." Joey said walking in as she pulled Seto and Mokuba with her. Everyone else stayed outside waiting for them. Bakura grabbed his bags before the doorman could holding his bag possessively. Ryou shook her head as she grabbed her bag just in case Bakura chose to sneak what ever he had in his bag into her bag. Yugi and Yami were waiting in either silence or communicating through the mindlink while Ryou had to know if Bakura either chose to sneak in something illegal or just crazy.

"What did you put in your bag?" Ryou asked as he looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"You think I would sneak in something dangerous?" he asked smirking down at her.

"I don't think, I know. Is it poisons, weapons of mass destruction?" Ryou asked as the dangerous smirk was still on Bakura's face as he opened the bag revealing not one, not two, not even seven but thirteen different types of knives with his pick locks and other things Ryou didn't want to know what were used for.

"What the- how did you even get this stuff let alone get it past airport security?" she asked as Bakura grinned closing his bag.

"They got the blades I had on me except for..." Bakura was searching his person pulling out various blades that were somehow hidden on his extremely well "... These ones." Bakura was holding seven more knives he had managed to sneak on this trip. Ryou was starting to worry about Yami's safety now if Bakura managed to sneak weapons onto this vacation.

"Why would you do that?" she asked looking incrediously at the pale yami. She was starting to wonder how out of all the people that could be her yami she got stuck with the psychotic stubborn thief king.

"You can't trust so easily hikari. Unlike you I'm not naive and all trusting when ever I meet someone. Sometimes your too nice for your own good." Bakura said hiding the knives again. Now Ryou had to add paranoid onto his on going list.

"Bakura for once can you just try to enjoy a holiday. Its not like theres someone out to get you." Ryou said as Bakura nodded his head at Yami making Ryou face palm. Why did Bakura have to be so difficult?

"Okay we got the room keys. They said the cart would take us up." Joey said excitedly holding five keys she handed to the four that waited outside and kept one for herself. Seto and Mokuba had their keys with them already.

The teens walked to the cart that drove them up the long upward hill until reaching one of the private villas that they were staying at. They saw a man holding seven drinks on a tray smiling.

"Welcome to the Morian resort." he greeted cheerily as Yugi and Yami collected their drink as they walked in, Bakura eyed the drinks with suspicion while Ryou rolled her eyes as she took two drinks and forced one into Bakuras hand. Seto, Joey and Mokuba were last to make it to the greeter.

"I take it theres no alcohol in the drink?" Joey asked as he nodded.

"Its just tropical punch miss Wheeler." he said as Joey took a drink giving it to Mokuba and getting one for herself.

"Only non alcoholic drinks okay Rico?" Joey asked as she looked at his name tag and he nodded in affirmative. The three entered seeing everyone looking in awe at the place. It was amazing.

"No stealing from the villa Bakura." Mokuba said noticing Bakura about to slip a statue off a shelf but he pulled back once Mokuba caught him. The young teen clapped his hands together catching everyone's attention "Okay. So who's getting which room?" Mokuba asked as Joey was quick to speak.

"Dibs on the master bedroom!" the blonde said quickly getting her and Seto the biggest bedroom of the villa. She said it standing at the door frame to the master bedroom as Yami was next to speak.

"Me and Aibou get this one!" Yami called looking in his and Yugi's room.

"I'll take this one!" Mokuba called leaving the last room to Ryou and Bakura. There room was wasn't small but Bakura was voicing his thoughts through the mindlink about him and his hikari sharing a bed.

"Okay how about we get unpacked and head down to the beach for a swim. I feel stiff from being on the plane for hours." Joey said stretching her limbs out. Everyone agreed to that idea.

"Now we can see if Mai's shopping trip went to waste." Mokuba said as Joey visibly shuddered at the memory.

"Don't remind me of that day." Joey said detesting the day she was forced to go shopping. Mainly by Mokuba and Mai.

"It wasn't that bad." Ryou said smiling sympathetically as Joey and Yugi looked incrediously.

"Coming from the one that refused to go into the changing room saying 'I'll look horrible in it.' for every choice of clothing we got you. I'm surprised Mai managed to get you to buy that dress she chose." Yugi said as Ryou had an evident blush on her face.

_One week before the trip_

Joey was feeling more scared and she wasn't one to scare so easily but here she was in the car with an impish Mokuba, cheerful Mai, a almost afraid Rowland, shy Ryou and nervous Yugi.

"Mokuba, what do you have planned?" Joey asked as the dangerous grin on Mokuba's face was doing nothing to calm her slight fear. Okay that was a lie, she was terrified out of her mind for what ever Mokuba had planned but what was Mai doing here?

"You need clothes for Mexico." Mokuba said as Mai let out a delighted squeal.

"We're going shopping and I bet your going to enjoy it." Joey let out a groan at what Mai said, Ryou looked more afraid than ever and Yugi looked nervous. Once the group made it to the mall they first had to get a 'shopping outfit'. Apparently they had to look good shopping instead of wearing their school uniform.

Joey being the jeans and Tshirt girl did not like being forced against her will into a green halter top, blue denim shorts and black boots that thankfully didn't have heels. She did not want to wear those death traps.

Yugi was more willing than Joey when she wore a black dress with purple tights going past her knees and black ballet flats. The dress was more casual but showed how petite she was making her adorable, not something she liked.

Ryou on the other hand was forced into wearing a denim mini skirt with teal tights that ended with lack coming past her knees, an aqua halter top and a pair of aqua converse shoes.

Yes Mai was the definate expert when it came to fashion, main reason why Mokuba asked her to help with this little mission. Rowland was to help out (Carry what ever they buy).

After what was roughly an hour and no they were not taking Mokuba to the victoria's secret store. Joey, Yugi and Ryou were carrying so many bags that their arms were hurting but Rowland had the worst of it carrying not only bags but care packages that Mokuba had in fact preordered with Mai before their torture session with the blonde and imp. As Joey had now dubbed him.

"Why did we have to endure this?" Joey asked exhausted from carrying the bags and walking.

"Because you don't have any clothes for the trip." Mokuba quipped as Joey looked incrediously at him.

"I have clothes Mokuba." she said as the teen boy sighed as Mai gave her a look.

"Tshirts and jeans are not ideal for Mexico. I bet you don't even have a dress." Joey gave a sheepish look and shrugged while Mai exasperated "Honestly Joey. You want to dress to impress, I'm sure Kaiba won't mind that he's paying for this." that made Joey give a look of utter confusion.

"What? you mean Seto's paying for all this?" Joey gestured to the bags as Mai nodded.

"He won't even notice." Mokuba said not helping as Mai pulled them into another store. This store being a dress store made Joey groan at her hell. She saw Ryou slump down on a bench that was in front of the dressing rooms looking exhausted as Rowland was next to her. Joey sat next to the white haired teen as Yugi sat next to her dropping the bags.

"Don't ever let us go shopping with Mai ever again." Ryou said as the three nodded.

"Keep Mokuba away from shopping websites. I do not want to endure this nightmare." Joey said exhausted as Mai and Mokuba came back holding three dresses as the three girls surpressed a groan as Rowland looked sympathetically at them.

"This one is yours Ryou, Joey and Yugi these are yours now get in there." Mai pointed to the dressing rooms while the three got into a seperate cubicle to change into what Mai gave them. Joey came out in a floral spaghetti strapped dress that was covered in small yellow flowers. She hated feeling so girly but Mai twirled her fingers indicating Joey spins around. As the blonde did she heared squeals of delight from the older blonde.

"You look perfect in that dress." she cooed at Joey who looked in the mirror seeing the dress made her seem more 'girly' but it had to be the first time she actually felt pretty and to have someone like Mai compliment her was a boost to her self esteem.

Yugi came out in a white dress similar to Joey's only it had small purple flowers and helped in showing her matured curves other than making her seem like a fourteen year old. Ryou came out in a blue floral dress only more uncomfortable than her friends were so far.

"Mai I don't think this would suit me." Ryou said as a saddened look glistened in the blonde's amythest eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked upset as Ryou felt guilt for making Mai upset.

"Of course I do." Ryou said quickly as the sadness disappeared quickly and replaced with a happy giddy look.

"Good. Then you should know you look good in that dress." Ryou was standing rather baffled as Yugi and Joey were giggling while Mokuba snickered.

"Oh I walked right into that one didn't I?" Ryou asked as Mai nodded.

"Hook, line and sinker." Mai quipped as they got changed into their shopping clothes and came back to see the dresses paid for and Rowland having to carry them.

"Next stop. Shoe shopping." Mai said as Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Rowland groaned as they were lead by the more emphusiastic two.

_End of flashback._

Bakura took his hikari's distraction to look through her bag to find his other four knives managing to find them and a few new things that she got on her torture session (shopping trip).

He raised an eyebrow at one particular item of clothing and held it in his fingers pulling it out of the suitcase.

"Did you also get this on that little trip hikari?" Ryou turned to face Bakura seeing him holding a dark blue lace bra in his fingers with her suitcase wide open.

"Bakura give that back." she tried to snatch it out of his grasp but Bakura being six inches taller than her held it over her head and kept moving it away from her every time she jumped to try and get it back. He kept laughing at Ryou's attempts of getting the article of clothing back until he looked into her eyes seeing the brewing tears starting to form. He cursed mentally for being a sucker for his hikari's eyes but then again. Those hikaris did know how to make puppy eyes that made their yamis somehow give in to them.

Yugi was no surprise with her eyes making the pharaoh wrapped around her little finger but Malik stoppped in the middle of a massacre if Marik gave him puppy eyes and Bakura was no exception to his hikari giving him those eyes.

He dropped the bra as it landed in Ryou's hands seeing her eyes no longer filling with tears but possibly bewilderment. The tomb robber shrugged as he headed into the shared room taking his bag with him and the new knives he brought out of Ryou's suitcase.

Everyone saw the bewildered look on the white haired girl but chose to change the subject.

"Okay so the beach?" Joey said pulling everyone from the momentary embarressment Ryou had to face with her yami. Everyone murmered 'yeahs' or 'okays' and chose to get ready.

Ryou had to get ready with Joey since Bakura stole the room to get ready in and there was no way she was getting on his bad side. The boys were mainly in board shorts and a Tshirt. Surprisingly Seto was as well much to Joey's happiness since he was starting to relax, or get as close as she could get with it.

Joey was wearing a green bikini with denim shorts, Yugi was in a purple one wearing denim board shorts while Ryou was in a blue halter top swim shirt and denim board shorts.

They headed out quickly seeing the beach in sight. It wasn't crowded which was an added bonus for Seto meaning he didn't have to worry if rabid fangirls were going to try and flock him like they so naturally did. He didn't have problems with telling them to get lost but Joey sure hated them usually trying to pull their hair out when ever they tried flirting with him. Sure it was actually amusing to watch but he needed to relax, as Mokuba and Joey have said numerous times, not worry about his girlfriend trying to possibly murder someone.

Once at the beach with their things Seto just lied on the beach reading while Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Mokuba and Joey were swimming. Ryou just sat on the beach reading something she brought along not feeling the need to go swimming.

While everyone was getting splash attacks from Bakura Joey noticed that after an hour of swimming that Seto wasn't moving and neither was Ryou.

"Hey Bakura is Ryou usually that still?" Joey asked as Bakura stopped trying to drown the pharaoh to check the mind link.

"She's asleep." he said shrugging but a smirk made its way to his features evidenting he was scheming. Joey decided to go up to the beach with the other four following seeing that both Seto and Ryou was asleep. Ideas popped into the thief's mind as well as Joey's.

"You want to make Seto into a mermaid?" Joey asked Yugi who shook her head. She knew if Kaiba woke up he would not be happy in learning what happened to him and didn't want to be a target of his rage. Yami and Mokuba nodded as Bakura seemed too transfixed with what he was planning for Ryou.

While Joey, Mokuba and Yami started piling sand on top of the sleeping CEO Bakura grabbed Ryou and thankfully she was a heavy sleeper as he started walking to the water. While Bakura had his idea the other three finished in getting Seto's body covered in sand except for his arms and head. Yugi stood to the side watching it as they started making the tail and breasts.

Bakura made it to waist deep for him before dropping his hikari into the water not only successing in waking his hikari up but to scare the hell out of her. She came out of the water flailing her arms about while Bakura was laughing at her terrified expression. Once hearing the laughter from her yami did she finally calm down but was not happy about what he did to her.

"Bakura what the hell!?" she yelled at the yami that was still in hysterics.

"You make it so easy hikari. I couldn't resist." Bakura said through his laughter as Ryou rolled her eyes and started heading back to the beach seeing Seto buried under the sand with a mermaids body with large breasts that were being sculpted by Joey. Yami and Mokuba were working on the tail "He's going to be pissed." Bakura said as he relaxed on the beach towel and Ryou was sitting next to him uncomfortable with Yugi on her other side.

"Only when he wakes up which seems to be now." Joey said seeing Seto starting to stir and his eyes starting to open "Good god. Run!" Joey yelled as the three started making a dash for it as Seto was now wide awake and once seeing the sand around him quickly got up covered in sand chasing Yami, Mokuba and Joey down the beach as they were running like bats out fo hell while Ryou and Yugi looked exasperated at the sight of their friends running away from Seto while Bakura enjoyed the show.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Been busy with other things during the holidays but hope you like this chapter.**


	4. dinner

**Chapter four. Sorry if it took a while to make.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Joey, Mokuba and Yami were still running and avoiding anyone that came in their way in order to avoid the full wrath of the majorly pissed off CEO. Seto was gaining up to them but out of the corner of his eye something caught his attention.

He slowed down for a moment to see washing up onto the shore was dark green seaweed that still was wet. His lips quirked into a smirk as he picked up the slimy underwater plant and proceeded to chase the culprits that buried him under the sand.

After what seemed like hours of running Yami, Mokuba and Joey hid behind some rocks trying to catch their breath. If the three knew Seto, they knew he would not be giving up without revenge.

"I think we lost him for now." Yami said peering around the rocks seeing the CEO was somewhere else, most likely still looking for them.

"I don't think I can run anymore." Mokuba said groaning but unknown to them Seto was on top of the rock they were hiding behind holding the seaweed that hadn't dried out.

"Same here." Joey said holding herself up by the rock. Seto held the seaweed over Joey and once letting it go the slimey plant fell onto the blonde who was screaming once it fell on her.

"Get it off! Get it off!" she was screaming repeatedly trying to get the damned plant off her that seemed to start sticking to her. Mokuba and Yami on the other hand were laughing, not helping her at all. Once the plant was finally off her did she turn to the rock to see Seto sitting leisurely on top of it looking highly amused "Havin' fun?" she asked glaring at him while Seto in return smirked.

"Yep. You screaming because of a plant was the fun of it." Seto said looking down at her while she glowered at him still.

"How would you like it if someone dropped seaweed on your head?" she asked while Seto was smirking down at her.

"You still have some in your hair." Seto pointed as she proceeded to get the infernal plant out of her golden locks "Don't be so hard on yourself puppy. Its just a plant." that made Joey stop at the little nickname he always gave her.

"Quit callin' me dat! I'm not a dog!" she yelled storming off while he turned to Yami and Mokuba that observed the small confrontation.

"Don't think your getting away with what you did." Seto said before getting off the rock while Mokuba and Yami paled a little at the thought. Sure Mokuba was Seto's little brother but he would still get some type of payback.

As soon as the sun was starting to set did the seven teens go back to the villa to change for dinner. Joey was in the shower washing the seaweed out of her hair still mad at Seto. Seto changed in the room putting on a dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. Once heading out of the room he saw Yami in pretty much the same attire as him only wearing a crimson dress shirt and same went for Bakura only wearing black.

"I don't get why Ryou kicked me out of the room. I've seen her without clothes before." Bakura complained about getting thrown out of the room by his hikari. Yami and Seto looked incrediously at the thief.

"You've seen your hikari undress?" Yami asked in disbelief. Bakura scoffed at the pharaoh.

"Like you haven't." Bakura shot back while Seto looked at Yami who looked back at him possibly thinking the same thing.

"No actually. I haven't since I respect Yugi's privacy and don't spy on my hikari getting dressed like you tomb robber." Yami said as Bakura feigned feeling accused.

"First time was an accident." Bakura defended with.

"And the next six times?" Seto asked recieving a glare from the thief king.

"What are you getting at?" Bakura asked annoyed as Seto and Yami seemed to have a clear idea while Bakura was oblivious.

"You like her tomb robber." Yami exasperated.

"She's my hikari. Why wouldn't I like her?" Bakura asked while Yami and Seto face palmed. This was going to be more difficult.

"Is everything alright?" a small voice asked coming from Yami's hikari. They all turned to the amythest eyed girl seeing her in a black v neck dress that came past her mid thighs with amythest tights coming past her knees and ballet flats. There certainly was nothing that the tri coloured hair girl couldn't make adorable.

"Yeah. Just found out Bakura is a peeping tom." Yami said earning a glare from Bakura.

"What?" Yugi asked confused at what went on in the living room. Mokuba had just come out of his room at the '... is a peeping tom." comment.

"Who's a peeping tom?" Mokuba asked dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks.

"Bakura." Seto answered cooly earning a glare from said yami.

"Remind me never to get involved in your conversations." Yugi said moving away from the three older teens. She sat on the couch keeping a distance between her and the boys "Why is Bakura a peeping tom?" Yugi asked trying to get the clear explaination of what conversation they were having.

"He spies on his hikari getting dressed." Yami answered. Yugi turned to Bakura with a look of disbelief.

"You spy on her getti- wait were you the one Marik thought was watching us during that sleep over at Ryou's?" Yugi asked as Bakura looked beyond confused.

"No I was out for a night in the town. Me and Malik were planning to go massacring and stealing but he never showed up. The bastard." Bakura muttered out the last part so it became clear what Malik was doing for his night.

"Okay your innocent for that one. Why do you spy on her getting dressed?" Yugi asked but then again. No one knew what went through Bakura's head and never wanted to know anyway.

"First time was an accident. How was I supposed to know she was in the shower." Bakura said as Yugi sighed. Thankfully Joey stepped out dressed in the yellow floral dress Mai forced her to buy and tanned sandles.

"Don' say a word." Joey said through gritted teeth. She was not happy that her suitcase contained mostly dresses and skirts. She suspects Tea and Mai being responsible for her suitcase.

"Who knew you could dress nice puppy." Seto teased earning a growl from Joey.

"I'm not a dog!" she yelled back at him. Maybe the 'Bakura spying on his hikari' conversation was better than a Joey and Seto argument.

"Please can we not have another argument?" Ryou asked exiting the room she changed in. She was in a blue halter neck dress that came above her knees, aqua tights coming past her knees and blue converse shoes. What was it with hikaris being adorable.

"He started it." Joey pointed to Seto who in return smirked.

"And I'm going to end it pretty quickly." he said pulling the blonde down onto his lap. She let out what sounded like a flailed 'Wah!'. Her hair fell slightly in her eyes but she blowed it out of the way glaring at the brunette.

"I hate you." she said to him as he smirked.

"As much as I hate you." he said with amusement. Mokuba snapped his fingers bringing everyone his attention.

"Dinner. Remember?" Mokuba said as the mention of 'dinner' seemed to make Joey get off Seto's lap.

"What are we waiting for den?" Joey was the first out of the hotel room while the others followed her out.

"I don't get how Joey eats a lot and doesn't get fat?" Yugi said as he looked at the athletic blonde. It was a mystery that was unsolved for many.

"Well its like my favourite silver dagger. I've used it on many of my victims yet it doesn't get blood on it. Just one of life's mysteries." Bakura said as everyone looked at him with an incredious look.

"Really Bakura?" Ryou asked as he shrugged. They managed to get to the hotel's restraunt and once sitting at their table did the waiter come.

"Good evening to you all. So what will you be ordering?" the waiter, George, asked politely as Joey decided to get them drinks.

"I think we should start with a round of margaritas. Virgin thanks." Joey said as he noted it down.

"What? no alcohol?" Bakura asked obviously annoyed as Ryou groaned.

"I am not dealing with you drunk Bakura. Virgin margaritas only, nothing with alcohol for him." Ryou gestured to Bakura who growled at his hikari.

"Okay then and for starters?" George asked as they looked at the menu.

"Just give me anything with meat in it." Bakura said giving George the menu.

"So what would you like?" George asked as Bakura gave a smirk.

"Surprise me." the pale yami said as George nodded. The others ordered what they wanted and now just had to wait "So what happens now?" Bakura asked with his arms crossed behind his head.

"We wait until our order comes." Joey said as a waitress came giving an unknown drink to Ryou who looked at it confused.

"I didn't order this." Ryou said to the waitress.

"He ordered it for you." the waitress pointed to a man that was possibly in his early twenties with black hair, green eyes, slight tan and he seemed good looking but was getting the stare down from Bakura.

"I guess someone has an admirer." Joey teased seeing the blush on Ryou develop. Ryou was about to reach out for the drink but Bakura grabbed it before her hand could even touch it.

"Bakura." Ryou said annoyed trying to get the drink back but Bakura kept moving the drink away from her "Bakura give it back." she said as Bakura relented.

"Okay." he said before spitting in the drink and handing it to her. Ryou cringed while the others looked incrediously at him.

"Really tomb robber?" Yami asked still trying to figure out what was going through his head. Bakura shrugged taking a sip of Ryou's stolen drink.

"Did you really have to steal my drink?" Ryou asked as Bakura seemed to look at the drink smirking.

"Well unless you like sex on a beach." Bakura said earning incredious looks.

"Really Bakura?" Ryou asked as the thief king as he rolled his eyes.

"The drink is called sex on a beach. Its a fruity drink anyway but at least its got booze." Bakura said shrugging while they turned to see the guy who sent the drink giving Bakura a dirty look. The thief toasted him with a mocking smile then got flipped the bird making everyone laugh.

"You really know how to make an impression don't you?" Joey said while Bakura was smirking.

"That I do." Bakura said smugly as he finished off the drink. Once the drink was finished did Bakura give a disgusted look "Urgh. Thats got to be worse than to time Malik made me drink a cosmo." Bakura said putting the drink away when the virgin margaritas came with a mariache band playing.

"Thank Ra for that mariache band or I could hear myself trying to figure out what things you do with Malik without supervision." Yami said with the mariache band playing loudly. Joey smiled as the drinks were served.

"Alright, Keep them coming George." Joey said smiling as they were served.

After the mariache band left they started being able to talk again without the excessive noise.

"So why did you know Ryou's drink had alcohol in it?" Yugi asked since either Bakura knew that it did or he just liked annoying her.

"I could smell it from over here plus I recognised the drink since its one Malik gives to Marik as a suggestion. I don't think I need to explain that one." Bakura said as they got the idea quickly.

"So thats how you knew that she was going to drink alcohol?" Seto asked as Bakura nodded.

"Yep, figured we shouldn't have a drunk Ryou since I remember my first time drunk, killed seven people and ended up with a cat that day." Bakura said as he took a bite out of his meal. He didn't know what it was but didn't bother to ask.

"A cat. Really?" Mokuba asked incrediously. None of them could see Bakura looking after a cat since he hated animals, Ryou remembered the time her and Marik took Bakura and Malik to the park. The two psychotic yamis spent the day shooting squirrels and birds with slug guns.

"Yeah. Her name was Bast, then she got hit by a bus or at least I think she did." Bakura seemed to ponder on that while everyone else shifted away from the thief king.

"Bakura we shared a body for over five years. For all that I knew about you, I know that you hate animals. You call them annoying, too dependent, obnoxious and delicious." Ryou said as Bakura shrugged.

"Well Bast was the exception. She was a wild cat about that big and ate rats or raw meat. I don't know how I found her but she had all these scars and cuts from fighting other cats or large rats. I apparently was her exception as well since when ever someone approached her she'd give them this evil look or growl at them." Bakura said remembering the fond memories.

"Wait was that why I heard growling when I went to visit Ryou five weeks ago?" Yugi asked as Bakura nodded.

"Yep. She hides in the bushes until I throw her a steak and then you can hear munching and gnawing. Damn I miss her." Bakura said lastly as he ate.

"Okay how about we steer clear of your big nights out." Yami said as Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Fine pharaoh, be the stick in the mud." Bakura complained as he took a drink.

"Okay why don't we talk about what we're going to do tomorrow?" Yugi said hoping to steer clear of a Bakura, Yami argument.

"As long as its not anything that gets us arrested." Ryou said looking mainly at Bakura.

"Relax, we're on vacation." Bakura said.

"Actually we're on my vacation." Seto pointed out.

"Actually. I think we're on their honeymoon." Joey said pointing to a couple in their early thirties and they were practically eating each other. They felt their meals coming back up at the sight.

"Yeah its all so hot now but wait till your back home and she's knocked up!" Bakura shouted across to the couple catching the entire restraunt's attention.

"Bakura." Ryou said hitting his arm but her laughing just made Bakura more amused while the others weren't hiding their laughter. The couple gave Bakura a glare that didn't really affect him. He was too busy snickering to even notice the dirty looks he was getting.

"You have no shame do you?" Yami asked looking at the thief king while he seemed to think before shaking his head.

"Not that I know of. Okay what ever was in that drink the guy gave you it definately has a kick." Bakura said shaking his head a little while the pale yami seemed to feel a little heated.

"You okay? you seem a little flushed." Joey said as Bakura decided to unbutton his shirt a little.

"I don't know. Is it hot in here?" Bakura asked as they shook their heads.

"No. You don't look so good Bakura, do you want to go back to the room?" Ryou asked as he seemed to want his shirt off.

"I just want to get out of this damn shirt." he said proceeding to undo the buttons while both Yami and Ryou had to stop him from stripping in the restraunt.

"Bakura what's gotten into you?" Ryou asked wondering what was wrong with her now out of character yami. He seemed to stop trying to undress but was looking at her with a giddy smile.

"Your so pretty you know." Bakura said to his hikari as everyone was wondering what was wrong with him.

"Uh... thanks." she said really uncomfortable.

"I know you think your not interesting or invisible but your prettier than any girl I've met. Especially that Tea twit, for one you don't go on and on and on about friendship and all that crap." Bakura added making Ryou shift away from him slightly. Maybe that drink he had was stronger than anticipated.

"Uh... Bakura did that drink taste funny to you?" Seto asked as Bakura shrugged.

"I don't know. It had booze but those fizzing pills at the bottom of the glass might of done it." the thief king answered while they all looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm sorry. Pills?" Joey asked in major disbelief like everyone else.

"Yeah I thought they looked dodgy so I stole the drink before Ryou could get it. I knew she wouldn't believe me if I told her that the dumbass drugged her drink." Bakura said while they all sighed while Seto pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Okay heres what we're going to do. We get Bakura to the hospital so they can do a blood test so we know what we're dealing with." everyone nodded with what Seto suggested since it seemed like the more logical less likely to get them into chaos idea.

They all stood up, Seto paying for the bill first, and Ryou was pulling Bakura out of the restraunt before he could do something violent. It wasn't an easy job since she was supporting his weight while he kept trying to feel her chest.

"Bakura stop it." Ryou said for what seemed like the thousandth time slapping his hands away from her chest while Bakura kept trying to get a feel at her chest.

"Come on hikari. Your pretty and I want to touch you." Bakura whined while said hikari huffed at her yami's antics.

"Well thanks for the compliment but your not molesting me in public." Ryou hissed at him, her frustration was really starting to peak.

"I called a taxi, they should be here soon. Hey why don't you get him to throw up, it might get the pills out." Mokuba said as that seemed like a good idea but easier said than done.

"Okay Bakura stick your fingers in your mouth." Ryou said grabbing Bakura's hand and trying to stick his fingers down his throat but he kept pushing his hand to her mouth.

"You stick my fingers in your mouth." he said laughing while they needed to think of another way to get him to throw up but Joey seemed to get it quickly.

"Okay I got an idea but Seto, Mokuba you will need to block your ears for it." Joey said as they looked questioningly at the blonde while she helped Ryou support Bakura's weight "Hey Bakura, have you ever thought of Yami naked?" Joey asked seeing the slight disgusted look on the tomb robber.

"What?" he asked slightly out of it but not liking where it was going.

"You know. No clothes, just him and his bare chest, muscules and if we go lower his..." she didn't need to finish since Bakura hunched over throwing up into the gutter. Ryou looked away but rubbed Bakura's back to help soothe his nausea.

"Thats not fair." Bakura muttered out as Ryou sighed.

"I know 'Kura." Ryou said as he spat onto the ground before standing straight. He seemed paler than usual "Bakura?" Ryou asked but he collapsed and she was left to support his weight with Joey.

"Okay I think we can determine the pills worked." Joey said trying to support Bakura with Ryou. Who knew for a skinny but muscular guy like Bakura he sure was heavy.

"Taxi's here. We need to go now." Seto said as they nodded and got into the taxi with the unconscious Bakura. Well this was going to be an eventful trip.

* * *

**Poor Bakura getting drugged, well taking a drug for his hikari, but no doubt he's going to be mad finding out about it. Read and review! ^_^**


	5. No one messes with Bakura's hikari

**Chapter five. I'm skipping the drive and wait so Bakura's just waking up. Oh in case your wondering about the cat in the last chapter. I got the inspiration from my dad since he owned a wild cat that he called horse because he was BIG. Well it was more of a cat he gave raw meat to while it snarled at everyone else hiding in the bush next to the front door.**

* * *

Bakura groaned as he felt the light hit his eyes, his head was pounding like a jack hammer in his head. What ever he drank must of been strong. He knew something was different about the room he was in, for one it smelt like disinfectant and he could tell his hikari wasn't next to him.

He opened his eyes slowly glaring at the light but saw in front of him was everyone. Joey was laying in what he would call an uncomfortable position since her legs and head were dangling off the arm rests of the chair. Yami was asleep with Yugi on top of him, Seto wasn't in the room but Mokuba was leaning against the wall sleeping and Ryou was sleeping with her head on Bakura's bed.

"Finally your awake." Bakura heard turning to see Seto with someone else he suspected to be a doctor. His head seemed to be in more pain at the voices and he grasped it in his hands.

"Not so loud. Urgh this has got to be the worst hangover I've ever had." Bakura groaned out while everyone else seemed to be waking up.

"You okay Bakura?" Ryou asked just starting to wake up.

"Well aside from my killer headache and sore muscules I'm surprisingly chipper." he said sarcastically.

"No need to be a jerk about it." Ryou said stretching.

"Do you remember anything from last night Bakura?" Yami asked stretching while Bakura shook his head.

"I don't even remember if I finished dinner last night. I didn't even have that much to drink, at least I think I didn't." Bakura said pondering on the thought.

"Well thats no surprise. We found a large ammount of Rufalin in your system." the doctor said while some looked confused but Ryou and Seto knew what he was talking about.

"Wait... Rufalin? what's that?" Joey asked rather confused.

"Roofies. Its commonly known as the date rape drug, its no wonder he doesn't remember anything from last night." Seto said as everyone nodded but Bakura paled a little.

"Wait so are you saying someone raped me?" Bakura asked as the doctor looked at the file.

"According to your file... No but someone did slip you the drug but you don't have to worry. It should be out of your system by now." the doctor said leaving the room while Bakura gave a pointed look to everyone in the room.

"If this is your idea of a joke then you better tell me now before I make sure you don't live through this vacation." Bakura said glaring as everyone sighed.

"We didn't give you the drug tomb robber. Think back to last night, did you have any drink that was given to you?" Yami asked hoping Bakura would finally get it.

"Please I had what you all had, the only drink I didn't have that was ordered was that drink Ryou was..." he didn't need to finish since he knew for a fact that was the only drink he had that wasn't ordered by them. Judging by the look of anger in his eyes they knew he figured it out "That little fucker, he is dead. No he will spend his days in the shadow realm getting torn apart by Dark Necrofear and Man Eater Bug begging for death before I make sure he meets the reaper of cards." yep, it was confirmed Bakura was beyond pissed off.

"Bakura calm down." Ryou said but he gave her a glare making her wish she didn't say anything.

"Don't you fucking start hikari. He could of drugged you and done Ra knows what to you. He's getting sent to the shadow realm and I'm not bother with a shadow game, he's going there whether you like it or not pharaoh." Bakura glared at Yami who shrugged.

"Do what you like to him. Torture him to death, kill him slowly..." Yami said earning a confused look from not only Bakura but everyone else.

"Your willingly letting me torture someone?" Bakura asked wondering if there was a catch to this.

"If it were Yugi, I would be feeling the same way as you." Yami said throwing Bakura the millennium ring "Go for your life." Yami said as a dangerous look was on Bakura's features.

"Oh that asshole is going to wish he was never born." Bakura said in a low threatening tone that no doubt said he was going to do something psychotic.

After getting Bakura checked out, well more like he threatened to kill several nurses and doctors until they finally signed his release papers, the gang headed to the hotel where Bakura was ready to kill the asshole that dared to drug him, well tried to drug his hikari but thats beside the point. He was pissed and ready to kill him. Ryou on the other hand was feeling all the murderous rage coming from her darker half through their mind link while he glared at everyone. She was hoping he didn't do anything that involved her having to bail him out of jail.

"Well as much as I want to see Bakura send someone to the shadow realm. Why don't we do something to preoccupy ourselves and Bakura came meet up with us?" Yugi asked as that seemed to be a good idea.

"I agree with chibi. You guys go to the beach, I hear they got wind surfing lessons. I'll meet up with you later." Bakura said walking off before they could even agree with Yugi's idea. Well they decided windsurfing until Bakura came back from his 'business'.

Once seperating from everyone else Bakura took out the millennium ring he had hidden under his shirt hoping it could help with finding who he needed to find.

"Come on millennium ring. Find the asshole that tried drugging my hikari." Bakura said to the golden neck piece that finally came to life and pointed towards the very person that ordered Ryou the drink "That was easy." Bakura commented to himself as he hid the millennium ring under his shirt again.

The dark spirit was walking towards the guy then the thought came to him. The guy tried to drug his hikari and the only times he would of ever cared is if he still shared a body with her. Why was he caring now? Then again it wasn't the first time he did something for his hikari in his new body.

_Three months ago_

Bakura was just flicking through channels on the TV while he lied down on couch. He was bored as hell but that still wouldn't be enough to make him go to school. He was five thousand years old in a way and learnt enough from his years when he was alive that he didn't have to go to the prison Ryou so happily called school.

He didn't have it bad like Malik who was forced to either go to school or get a job by Isis or he was not allowed to see his hikari pretty, it was bad enough that Malik looked so much like Marik that they could get mistaken for siblings plus the tanned hikari complained so much about how school was boring and a big waste of time for her so job it was.

The egyptian yami had to go through numerous jobs since he was either fired for sending annoying customers to the shadow realm, scaring and yelling at children or telling people of the fact someone could sneak into their car or RV while they sleep and cut out their organs to sell on the black market. So his job as a cashier, babysitter and car salesman ended quickly but he soon found a job that both him and Bakura loved. Working at the gun range of course.

He was the on to teach the kids and adults how to shoot and he loved it, why? He got to tell people what to do whilst holding a gun, he could show them how to really shoot and if they got on his nerves. Threaten to shoot them in the leg, he got to shoot at the range for free and Bakura stole the slug guns for when ever they were forced to go to the park with their hikaris.

The door to the apartment opened alerting the thief king that his hikari had come back from school. He turned away from the TV to see indeed his hikari was back but she had a slightly dishivelled appearance. Her hair was messier than it usually was, her uniform slightly wrinkled and her eyes had tears in them while her cheeks had dried tears.

"What happened to you?" Bakura asked looking more at the new appearance, he knew from sharing a body with her and living with her that she was a neat freak. Mainly since she had everything in order but then again he was a little like that despite what people think when seeing him in ripped loose fitting jeans, untucked unbuttoned shirts and casual demeaner. He was just more relaxed than his hikari, maybe it was a shared trait they had.

"Nothing. Have you just been watching TV all day?" she asked diverting the subject and while Bakura was suspicious he dropped it.

"Nope, we need to get more flour though." Bakura said looking back at the TV while Ryou looked puzzled at her yami as she sat down in the lazy boy.

"But we have half a bag full." she said looking confused as Bakura shrugged.

"It served its civil duty." Bakura said as Ryou looked at him more confused.

"Meaning?" she asked as Bakura sighed.

"The pharaoh had white hair on his way to the supermarket." Bakura answered snickering at the memory as Ryou sighed. Sure Bakura and Yami promised to bury the hatchet ever since they got their own body but it didn't stop Bakura from pulling pranks on him and Malik usually helping with it.

"Of course." Ryou said as she lied back watching the TV but Bakura turned it off and faced his hikari.

"So are you going to tell me what happened today?" Bakura asked as Ryou shook her head.

"Nothing happened Bakura." she said but was nervous about him finding out the truth.

"Your the worst liar in history you know that. Ryou, Tell me what happened or I'll force it out of you." Bakura said as Ryou shifted nervously in her chair.

"No just drop it okay." Ryou said standing up and heading to her room but Bakura stood following her.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Tell me what happened hikari." it was more of a demand than a question but Bakura was getting annoyed with his hikari's stubborness, maybe that was another of their shared traits.

"Its nothing 'Kura. Just leave it at that." Ryou said heading to her room but she was spun around and faced with an annoyed Bakura. The darker half had a firm grip on her shoulders that kept her in place while a narrowed stare was directed at her. She honestly felt more afraid now.

"Don't give me that bullshit now tell me what the hell happened to you." Bakura growled at his hikari as she was starting to tremble slightly at the tone. She gave a defeated sigh but looked down at the floor.

"Fine. You know how I got those weird notes from a secret admirer?" Ryou asked as Bakura nodded. He knew his hikari was deeply uncomfortable with the letters she would occasionally get in her locker, although a kind gesture it was the content in the letters that made her uncomfortable.

"You mean the idiot I dubbed letter freak?" Bakura asked as his hikari sighed but nodded. He wasn't the best with remembering names so he just gave nicknames even though they weren't the nicest it did help with remembering who a person was.

"Well he sent me another letter only this time it was to meet him at the bike shed after school. I agreed so that I could tell him to stop sending me letters and tell him I'm not interested. When I got there I found out the person sending me the letters was Jack Pryer, the guy from the soccer team, and I told him I didn't want anymore letters and I wasn't interested in him that way but he wasn't listening and he pushed me against the wall and tried to get my uniform off but I kept struggling." the tears were falling down her cheeks again and Bakura's grip on her slackened a little.

His hikari leaned closer now relaxing her head against his chest while she had a grip on his shirt and Bakura looked down at the messy white tresses uncomfortable but wrapped his arms around the pale girl.

"Then what happened?" Bakura asked still a little uncomfortable hugging his hikari since they never hugged but her trembling was starting to ease up.

"Duke was walking past when he saw me and Jack. He finished art class late when he was helping a teacher out, he threw a die at Jack's head and I took the distraction to get away. I told Duke I was fine and came home but I was hoping you were out with Malik." Ryou said still holding her yami.

"I guess I'm going to have to thank him later." Bakura said as Ryou let out a laugh.

"You can thank him by not calling him dice twit." Ryou said as Bakura chuckled.

"Its a nickname that suits him. What else can I call him?"

"You can try Duke or Devlin." Ryou said as she slowly backed away from her yami seeming happier than before, any trace of sadness or fear that were once in her eyes were gone.

"Fine, so this Letter freak. Where will I find him?" Bakura asked hoping to have a little 'chat' with him. Chat, threaten to bodily harm for trying anything with his hikari. Whatever.

"I don't know, he has soccer practice after school on thursdays and saturday soccer games at the school's field, he's on the team with Joey and Tristan." Ryou answered her yami seeing an unreadable expression in his features, she tried the mind link but it was blocked on his side "What are you planning Bakura?" Ryou asked as Bakura shook his head.

"Nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head kitten." Bakura said ruffling her snowy locks as he headed to his room leaving Ryou a little baffled. He only called her kitten when ever he was either in a really good mood or trying to say he wasn't scheming when in reality he was.

"Hey Bakura?" Ryou called to the thief king who turned to face his lighter half.

"Hm?" he was smirking which told the hikari he was indeed scheming.

"Why do you call me kitten?" she always wondered that. It sort of started when they shared a body but she still didn't understand why he called her that.

"Because despite the fact that your cute, your still quite fiesty." Bakura said as he headed into his room closing the door. She was still quite baffled by his answer but at least she had the weekend to enjoy. Well once she went back to school she saw Jack again only he looked like he was in a big fight.

He had a vicious bruise on his cheek that was going yellow and purple, he looked in pain and had a few bandages around his arms. Everyone was murmering about it saying it was a gang but when ever Jack looked in Ryou's direction he looked terrified. It was clear to the hikari who was the one to give Jack a good thrashing.

_End flashback_

Bakura smirked at his past memories of looking out for his hikari, sure the girl was too nice and caring at times but he could still look out for her. It was at that point Bakura made a small realisation.

"Good Ra I'm turning into the pharaoh." Bakura said shuddering in utter self loathing. Never in his years did he ever think he would turn into his greatest rival but here he was, ready to send someone to the shadow realm for harming his hikari. Not that it wasn't fun sending people to the shadow realm it was the reasons for it that sometimes got to him.

Oh well, at least he can have some fun sending some asshole to the shadow realm for his own pleasure.

* * *

Meanwhile, after the others got changed into more suitable clothes did they go to the beach. The couldn't go wind surfing in clothes they wore the night before.

The six teens made it to the beach while Joey, Mokuba and Yami seemed more excited about trying out wind surfing. Yugi and Ryou seemed more cautious since it was Bakura's suggestion. Seto just wanted to get it over with.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Ryou asked with uncertainty.

"Come on Rye. Its goin' t' be fun." Joey said excited. The honey eyed blonde was smiling as the instructors came with the wind surfing boards.

They listened to the instructions given to them about what to do when wind surfing and about what to do when the wind catches the sail. It was that moment that Bakura came back changed in black and red boardshorts and a black Tshirt. He seemed rather happy with the evident smile which was a rare sight for many.

"Did you take those happy pills the therapist pescribed you?" Ryou asked remembering how he got into some trouble with a police officer over his 'road rage' and having to go to some therapy sessions and got some happy pills that he tested out but he was surprisingly chipper when he took the pills. It was too out of character for Ryou's taste so she made him no longer take the pills much to his relief and everyone elses displeasure except maybe Malik's.

"No kitten. I'm just happy for sending that prick to the shadow realm." Bakura said still smiling as Ryou nodded. It was his 'I sent someone to the shadow realm and the pharaoh can't give me shit about it' happiness.

Joey was inquiring the little moment between Bakura and Ryou, she knew the two shared a connection being hikari and yami but she couldn't help seeing the changes in the two. Bakura actually looked happy, for once, and Ryou looked more relaxed and less nervous.

"Hey Yuges." Joey whispered to the tricoloured haired girl who looked up at Joey with wide amythest eyes.

"Yeah Joey?" Yugi asked as Joey nodded in Ryou and Bakura's direction.

"Do you see what I see?" Joey asked as Yugi looked at Ryou and Bakura, the two were either in silent conversation or conversing through their mindlink. Yugi knew the white haired hikari and yami had a connection, it wasn't like hers and Yami's but it was there, even if Bakura and Ryou were too equally stubborn to admit it.

"What are you planning Joey?" Yugi asked as a scheming look came to Joey.

"They do look good together." Joey said as the only people that seemed to not hear it were Ryou and Bakura.

"Your not planning on being match maker are you?" Seto asked his girlfriend that gave a look of feign innocence.

"I don't know what your talking about babe." she said smiling in a devious way confirming the CEO that indeed, Joey was planning to be match maker for the white haired hikari and yami.

"Good luck with that. They're more stubborn that a pack of mules." Yami commented as Yugi had to agree with him on that one.

"Thats for sure." Mokuba said as it seemed getting those two together would seem almost impossible. Almost being the key word.

"I think we can still get them together tonight, lets order room service and play the games we never got to play last night." Joey said as Mokuba caught on quick giving an impish look.

"You might be onto something Joey." Mokuba commented as Yugi, Yami and Seto paled a little at the fact Joey and Mokuba were scheming. Again.

* * *

**OOOHHH! Joey playing match maker for Ryou and Bakura. Everyone knows about it except for the white haired hikari and yami of course. Mokuba in on the match making plans, spells chaos for Ryou and Bakura but for everyone else. FUN!**

**READ AND REVIEW THANKS!**


	6. truth or dare

**Chapter six and just to let you guys know. The Bride of constant Vigil has asked me permission for writing a story like mine only for winter vacation. I've said yes and its called christmas vacation, rated M. Don't be afraid to read it!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

To say wind surfing was easy had to be the biggest understatement of the century. Yami might of battled Anubis, destroyed Zorc but kept Bakura alive and saved the world from the apocalypse but wind surfing had to be the biggest challenge for the former pharaoh. Especially with Bakura involved.

Even Seto, who had never gone near anything that involved a board and water, was doing better than Yami. Ryou kept slipping off a few times, Yugi and Mokuba were at a slight disadvantage both being short but Joey and Bakura managed to stand on the board. Yami was just managing to stand but the instructor was holding the board in place for now.

Bakura was just in board shorts but kept the ring around his neck thinking of new schemes for the pharaoh. Ryou luckily caught the scheming look on Bakura and shook her head sighing.

"Don't even think about it Bakura." Ryou said to the ancient thief as he was still smirking.

"I don't know what your talking about kitten." Bakura said as he muttered a small incantation as the ring glowed a little. It was after that a strong breeze picked up Yami's sail and propelled him forward.

The force was enough to make Yami fall off the board and as he stood up saw Bakura laughing like a madman. Yami glared but decided to give the thief a taste of his own medicine, He knew the incantation Bakura used and wasn't afraid to use it on the ancient thief king.

Once muttering the incantation did the puzzle glow and a slightly stronger breeze come and push Bakura faster than intended. Bakura of course was still laughing as the board moved him faster, he seemed unaffected by it.

It seemed Yami's plan backfired since Bakura turned out to be good at windsurfing making Yami, ever so slightly, jealous but mostly annoyed at the thief.

"Show off!" Ryou shouted towards the hysterical thief. Bakura just laughed in response to his hikari while Yugi and Mokuba shook their heads at Bakura's antics. Joey was trying, and failing greatly, to not laugh while Seto shook his head smirking. It was clear that if Bakura was on this trip it wasn't going o be a dull one.

They stayed at the beach and after the exhausting windsurfing lessons decided to relax on the shore. The sun starting to shine its last rays with orange and purple hues to the skies. It was that moment they headed back to the villa and ordered room service so they could play some games and also do operation: Get the stubborn hikari and yami together.

"Okay why don't we play 'truth or dare'?" Mokuba exclaimed with an impish look for the first game as Joey nodded excitedly with a deviant look. Yes this didn't spell scheming at all, note the sarcasm.

"Yeah. It'll be really fun since we couldn't play the games last night." Joey said meeting a rather dark look from Bakura.

"You really want to go there right now?" Bakura asked, daring her to do so, while the blonde smirked and shook her head.

"Nope, I'd rather play games than get sent to the shadow realm." Joey said as they all got into a circle.

"Okay since I thought of the game I'm starting. Ryou, truth or dare. How many boys have you kissed?" Mokuba asked smiling oh so innocently while Ryou was blushing deeply while feeling completely frazzled.

"What? why would you... oh there is no way I'm answering that question." Ryou said as she could picture Mokuba as a little devil.

"Okay then you'll have to do a dare. Lets see..." Mokuba was thinking all the while Ryou felt more afraid of the dare than the question she was asked "OH! I know, I dare you to kiss Bakura." the black haired teen said as a darker blush came to the white haired girl who kept her head down to avoid looking at her yami. Seto shook his head while letting out an exasperated sigh, obviously his brother couldn't be a little subtle with the match making schemes. Yugi and Yami both sweatdropped at the dare given to Ryou, it seemed Mokuba and Joey were getting straight to it with the match making deal.

"Uh..." was the intellegent answer coming from the white haired hikari while Bakura didn't seem to care or was just hiding his emotions rather well. She glanced slowly towards Bakura seeing him shrug, it seemed he didn't really mind. She on the other hand kept repeating what Mokuba dared her to do over and over again in her head but an idea came quickly to her. She knew a way to make sure the dare wasn't to... provocative.

Thanks to her yami being next to her and not really looking at her she quickly kissed him on the cheek and returned to her original place blushing. Mokuba looked like he was about to protest so Ryou bet him to it.

"You never said where I had to kiss him." she pointed out as a childish pout was on the youngest teen in the group. Seto was chuckling to himself seeing Mokuba get outsmarted by the white haired girl, it seemed their match making plans were going to be harder than they thought.

"Okay its your turn." Mokuba said rather put out from his plan not working. Joey rolled her eyes at him knowing when her turn came she had the perfect idea for getting Ryou and Bakura together, if they didn't look into it too much.

"Okay, Joey truth or dare. What's the worst date you were ever on?" Ryou asked her blonde friend as Joey had to hide the smirk that developed at getting her turn so quickly.

"Thats an easy one. It had to be when I was fifteen and got asked out by Drake Redmond, guy took me to McDonald's which by the way had to be dodgy since I ended up sick the next day, then we were goin' to the movies where I was hopin' the date would get better. He wanted the see some sci-fi movie with some green girl that had three boobs! worst date I ever had." Joey said as some were snickering.

"Okay that has to be pretty horrible. Your turn." Ryou said as Joey turned to Bakura.

"Bakura truth or dare. Are you a virgin?" Joey asked as everyone looked at her as if she was insane. If Bakura had been drinking something he was sure it would of been choked on or spat out.

"Your really pushing it Wheeler." Bakura said giving Joey a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah answer the question." Joey said giving him a dismissive wave.

"Yep." Bakura answered as everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Yami asked as Bakura shrugged.

"I was too busy planning my revenge for what happened to my village that I never got pleasuring myself. Might of been the fact Zorc was controlling me most of the time but other than that, I never slept with anyone." Bakura said shrugging as they all nodded. Still trying to process their new found information "My turn. Pharaoh, truth or dare. Have you ever had fantasies involving your hikari in... compromising... positions?" at Bakura's question Yami grew a slight blush but glared at the thief.

"I am not answering that question." Yami said as Bakura shrugged.

"Okay then. I dare you to..." Bakura was thinking about it, Yami was wondering if it was a good idea accepting a dare from him "I dare you to let Kaiba and his imp brother to give you a make over." Bakura said as an evil looking smirk formed on the older Kaiba's lips. It was saying that he was going to enjoy it if Yami chose the dare, Mokuba started giggling at the thought of giving Yami a make over.

Yami on the other hand looked petrified with fear, he did not want to think about what Seto or Mokuba would do to him given permission and judging by the evil looks of deviance they had. It just made Yami more afraid.

"Okay I never had fantasies involving aibou but I do wonder what it would be like if we were dating." Yami said as a blush started developing on the small hikari. Seto muttered "Damn." for Yami chosing truth while Ryou 'awed'.

"Really hikari?" Bakura asked incrediously looking at his hikari. Why did she have to like cute things?

"They would be sweet together 'Kura." Ryou said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Well now that thats over. Kaiba, truth or dare. How is it you and Joey started dating? to be honest you guys hated each other so it was the biggest shock to find out you both started dating." Yami said as Joey scratched the back of her head looking nervously around. Seto gave a glance at Joey who sighed but nodded.

"Its cool. You can tell them." Joey said as Seto looked uncertain.

"You sure?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. Might as well get it over with anyway." Joey said shrugging as Seto began retelling the event.

* * *

**I know I'm cruel for doing this but I've started chapter seven so it should be up soon. READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. how they got together part 1

**Okay here's the story. Hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I guess it started five months ago." Seto said as he remembered still how he and Joey had a momentary truce turned relationship.

_Five months ago_

Joey sighed as she was walking through the streets of Domino. It was night and it was raining once she finished work, never a good combo in her opinion especially since the only thing she was in was a baggy blue and white Tshirt that hung to her midthighs and a pair of jeans with black chuck taylors. She now just wanted to get home quickly before her dad could yell at her for staying later than usual but she had to work.

It was the only way to pay the bills and get food at least. She walked rather quickly wondering if she should take a shortcut through an alleyway. Night and alley ways just screamed 'I want to get bodily harm' so she chose against it.

Didn't need to be getting into more trouble than she already gained sometimes. Most not her fault but some caused by a certain CEO that seemed to be able to get under her skin and not in the best way.

She wrapped her arms around her torso to keep people seeing through the soaked white of the Tshirt that would reveal her... chest area... not something she wanted to show the world but she kept her arms close and despite getting cold she wasn't shivering. Just trying to focus on her main goal of getting home.

The honey eyed blonde smiled as she was only four blocks away from her house. If she keeps going at this rate she would make it home before 'Iron man' would start. She wanted to see the movie and it was going to be on TV and she was hoping she got home in time to see it.

She couldn't help smiling at the thought of a famous billionaire who was incredibly smart and handsome too building a suit of armour and weapons to save people from evil doers. 'Maybe if money bags put his mind to it he could build the iron man suit. He's smart anyway and got billions of dollars. And successful like Tony Stark is anyway and good looki-' she stopped walking once her thoughts started catching up with her.

"Did I just think what I think I thought." she asked herself aloud, she did NOT think Kaiba was good looking. He was a pigheaded, arrogent, annoying, emotionless, stick up the ass bastard.

'But a good looking bastard.' a small voice in her head sounded after her mindful rant on how she utterly loathed the older Kaiba. She shook her head as she continued walking, trying to keep her thoughts off a certain CEO.

She picked up the pace of her strides hoping to get home quickly, for some reason she felt the hair on the back of her head stand on end. It was like something bad was going to happen which made her start wanting to break into a run.

The rain was still pouring down so she was still soaking wet and cold, she now just wanted to get home, put on some clean clothes and watch 'Iron man' in time. Looking down at her watch she saw the time was 8:12pm.

"Eighteen minutes." she said to herself but its not like she was far away now. She had three more blocks to go. She was thankful that she was nearly home but it didn't last too long once she felt something quickly grab her and pull her off the sidewalk.

Her head was slammed against the brick wall that seperated the two buildings between each other. The honey eyed blonde felt a little dazed but her bearings were coming back as she saw three men possibly in their thirties at the least. They were dirty, in need of a bath, unshaven but one had tattoos all over his arms, another was bald and the last was unshaven.

"Well well. What do we have here?" the unshaven one asked as Joey felt her fists clench tightly.

"Get away from me yah freaks!" she yelled as she swung a well aimed punch at the unshaven one who once had a grip on her that was gone after she practically wanted to continue beating the shit out of them but three against one, the odds weren't good.

The unshaven one sent her a glare as baldy grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her up against the wall again while she glared coldly at them.

"You best shut your mouth girly. The less you fight, the better it is." Joey's glare faltered as her eyes widened. They were going to...

"Let me go!" she shouted trying to get out of the grip but baldy tightened his grip making her wince slightly.

"He said shut your mouth." the unshaven one said as he held a switch blade clicking the knife open. Joey felt more afraid now than she ever did, she was not liking how things were looking so far.

"Your not going anywhere girl." the tattooed one said as he took the blade and held it close to her neck stopping the struggles of the honey eyed blonde. She didn't want for the blade to slip and do great damage when she had to find a way to make it out alive.

"Now are you going to shut up and do as we say?" Joey didn't say anything but reluctantly nodded as her three captors smiled manically, honestly it would make Malik seem innocent but then again, Malik doesn't drag girls into alley ways to rape since he can just try and molest Marik which successes in pissing off the egyptian blonde girl who would later call for her sister or adoptive brother to pry Malik off her.

She felt the knife going from her neck tracing along her covered collar bone to the opening of her shirt. With a swift movement the shirt was sliced down the center luckily not nicking her flesh but she still felt afraid. Tattoo guy pulled the shirt off the blonde as it slipped off her shoulders easily revealing her chest covered by a black bra. Joey might of hated bras but this was one of the times she was actually thankful for them. She closed her eyes looking away just waiting for the ordeal to be over.

* * *

Seto was typing away at his laptop as his driver was going at the speed limit as far as he could tell. He was working on an important document that he just wanted to get out of the way before he got home so he could spend time with Mokuba.

The only noise that could be heard was the humming of his computer, tapping of the keys and whirring of the engine mixed with the pitter patter of rain drops. Things were going good so far except for the new noise that came through the comforting silence.

**(A/N: I don't really know the sound of a tire getting punctured so just bear with me on this one.)**

KUR PLUNK

The car started to jerk and it was lucky Seto had a grip on his laptop when it happened. The driver pulled over and stepped out of the car while the CEO waited to know what the hell happened.

After a several seconds the doors opened as the driver seemed to know what happened.

"We've got a punctured tire Mr Kaiba. I'm afraid it'll take a while to fix." the driver said as Seto pinched the bridge of his nose in utter annoyance.

"Just get it fixed." he said as the driver nodded and closed the door. Well that was such a brilliant end to such a brilliant day. And here he was hoping he could make it home on time to see Mokuba and at least spend time with him but it seemed fate had other plans.

Its not like the day was great anyway with him having to listen to the mind numbing assembly about safe sex, he had seen a lot of things but that had to be the worst thing he had to endure. By far nothing comes close to the mindless rant of a guy in a bear costume talk about STIs and what you can do prevent getting pregnant. He knew there had to be enough stuid people in this world but really? a guy in a bear costume going on about condoms was a new low.

The only thing that made it somehow enjoyable was when the mutt, Joey, was asked to volunteer, much to her teachers displeasure, and pretend to be the pregnant girl for a skit she had to do with Jack Pryer. Boy did that go well after the mutt slapped Pryer for being, as she quoted 'a sleazy numb skull that was one step away from losing a certain part of his body he surely would miss'.

It actually was the only thing good that happened, besides wanting to spend time with Mokuba, but after his useless classes and long meetings. He just wanted to get home and quickly since Mokuba said something about a movie starting at 8:30 pm that he wanted to watch with him.

"Get away from me yah freaks!" broke the silence the CEO was enjoying for a moment. He set aside his computer placing it on the chair as he opened the door to step outside to see it was still raining but he searched for his driver who seemed to be looking around.

"Did you hear that?" Seto asked his driver who nodded. The strange thing was Seto couldn't help noting the voice seemed highly familiar.

"Do you want me to look around Mr Kaiba?" the driver asked as Seto shook his head.

"You fix the tyre. I'll try to find the source." Seto said as his driver nodded and went back to fixing the tyre.

Seto was now wondering if a new sound would come from the mysterious voice, the silence seemed tense now, much different from before.

"Let me go!" the voice was heard again and Seto followed it slowly as the silence grew ever so tense and he couldn't help feeling there was danger but then again. Its night, raining and leading him to an alleyway so if that doesn't spell danger. What does?

Still he couldn't help knowing the voice was familiar, it might of been more of a shrill scream but it still seemed familiar.

Once coming to an alleyway did Seto see the cause of the sound. Three thugs surrounding what looked like a rather frightened Joey.

From the looks of things there was a knife to her neck while her shirt seemed to be cut off and disposed of somewhere. If it weren't for her bra she would of been naked from the waist up.

"Now lets see your goods girly." the unshaven one said as Joey felt her stomach churn in disgust when she felt the hands of one of them going up her stomach with the blade in hand. She felt the cold sharp metal moving closer to her and kept her eyes closed and tried to stop herself from trembling.

Kaiba watched as it seemed things were going from bad to worse but he knew he had to do something about it. Couldn't risk throwing his cards at them, especially in this weather. He looked at the ground seeing tiny stones covering the ground. That could work.

Grabbing a handful of the tiny rough rocks he picked one up with his fingers throwing in hand once before throwing it at the back of the tattooed guy's head.

"Ow! what the hell!?" he yelled as he turned glaring to see who threw the stone at him. The other two turned seeing the CEO of Kaiba corp. Joey opened her eyes wondering what or who distracted the thugs and she saw the sight she was definitely not expecting. Standing just outside the alleyway was Seto Kaiba, him of all people was the one that possibly helped her.

Wait... WHAT!?

"I suggest you vermin leave now before I have you arrested for trying to sexually assult an underage girl." Seto said in a cold voice that he used with those he absolutely dispised, namely harpies or employees that got on his nerves. The glare directed at the three just made everything colder in the air.

"What did you call us prick!?" the bald one asked as Seto rolled his eyes.

"Vermin. Did your under developed brain not process that?" Seto asked sarcastically as a glare was directed at him from the bald guy but the tattooed one seemed almost scared.

"Boss its that Kaiba guy. You know, the CEO of Kaiba corp." the tattooed one said to the other two who were just starting to catch on.

"This kid is that cold hearted CEO? he doesn't look like much." the unshaven one said as Seto's glare intensified. The bald one smirked as he pulled Joey holding her by the wrists to prevent her from getting away. Her upper arms were already red from the last grip he had on her but he had the same grip on her wrists. She was struggling trying to get herself further away from the thugs.

"And what exactly is this bitch worth to you?" the bald one asked leaning in close the the struggling blonde and smelling up her neck that made her just want to get away from him quicker. Instincts seemed to kick in now since she stomped on his foot in an attempt to get away but she got grabbed by the unshaven one who had a hand around her neck.

"She's got spunk though. Don't yah girlie?" the unshaven one asked his free hand slipping down her back. Joey was squirming to get away, as much as she didn't want to seem weak in front of her rival. This was going to be difficult alone.

"Kaiba yah have to help me. Plea-" she was cut off by the grip tightening around her neck as Seto was looking at how she looked terrified. This had to be the first time she was truly afraid and in front of him of all people, she lost her fighting spunk in her honey coloured eyes and looked defeated, even pleading to him to help her.

"You'll let her go now." Seto said in a dangerously low voice as the tattooed one seemed afraid enough to know when he couldn't win in a fight.

"Come on man. She ain't worth it." the tattooed one said as the bald one seemed to be thinking it over. Unshaven guy tightened his grip on Joey in a possessive way.

"You better listen to your friend. He seems to have more brains than you two combined." Seto shot at them as he got a glare from the unshaven one.

"Come on bones. She aint worth it no more." the bald one said as Seto raised an eyebrow 'She ain't worth it no more.'? yes it seems he was dealing with complete idiots here.

The guy Seto had to guess was * include eye roll here* Bones let Joey go, pushing her torwards Seto while the three went down the alleyway leaving the two teens alone.

Joey had her arms wrapped around her to prevent Seto from seeing her chest and she was freezing with the rain pouring down and being half naked didn't help at all. Okay a silent Joey was definitely new to the CEO since they mainly argued.

"Come on." Seto said grabbing her wrist gently to pull her along as she, surprisingly, went with him not fighting.

They made it back to the car and even though the driver raised an eyebrow at Joey he kept silent. Thankfully the tyre was fixed when he got back.

"Take us to the mansion and quickly." Seto said as his driver got in and nodded while Joey looked at the older Kaiba rather confused.

"We're goin' to your house?" Joey asked as Seto rolled his eyes.

"Yes. It saves the trip for me and you can go back home tomorrow mutt." he said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not a dog, money bags!" she shouted at him as the driver tried and succeeded in trying not to laugh.

"Couldn't of fooled me." Kaiba shot back at her as she glared at him. He was really pushing it, even if he did save her it still didn't mean he could call her a dog. She glanced down at her watch to see it was 8:25 pm.

'Five more minutes, five more minutes of torture with Kaiba.' Joey thought to herself as she avoided looking at him. She looked out the window seeing the scenery pass by.

Seto gave a small glance at the shivering blonde and knew he had to give her something to wear until they got inside. Couldn't let Mokuba see Joey half naked or have her getting hypothermia. Thats bound to just cause trouble from her friends and he did not want to get an even bigger headache from the loser group.

He looked around seeing the only clothes he had were the ones he was wearing. His usual white trench coat, black turtleneck with buckles on his upper arms, black leather pants and black boots that seemed to blend in with his pants.

Well its either let her freeze to death and scar Mokuba for life if he see's Joey or just give her something, anything to warm up. He took off his trench coat handing it to her as she eyed it suspiciously making him roll his eyes.

"Either take it and cover yourself up or stay partially naked and get hypothermia." Seto said as she took it quickly and draping it over her shoulders. It was wet on the outside from when he went outside but dry and surprisingly warm on the inside.

'And people say his blood is as cold as his heart.' she jokingly said to herself mentally still looking out the window feeling warmth coming back to herself. The silence between the two wasn't awkward but it wasn't pleasant as well, Joey distracted herself from even glancing at the CEO while Seto preoccupied himself with the document he was working on before.

Joey stared back at her watch seeing it was only 8:27 pm 'Two minutes. That long?' she asked herself silently as she was wondering why the hell the minutes were taking so long. None of the teens were willing to break the silence they were in, frankly Joey knew it would just turn into an argument and she didn't want that. She already had enough fighting for tonight.

The honey eyed girl kept her gaze to the window quietly breathing and she caught the smell that amitted itself from the trench coat. It was musky but not over powering with a slight unique scent to it. Somehow it just seemed so... Kaiba. She stopped herself for a moment thinking over what she was doing, she just admitted to liking how his coat smelled, not out loud, but what was wrong with her. She didn't seriously have a crush on Seto Kaiba did she? Maybe she was out in the rain for too long.

Once the car stopped did it bring Joey out of her thoughts and she looked outside to find they were actually at the Kaiba mansion. She looked down at her watch to find it was 8:28 pm. That was quick.

Seto packed his laptop away before he opened the door stepping out of the car while Joey followed seeing the mansion, sure she saw it a few times but never up close.

She followed behind the tall brunette both avoiding eye contact with each other until they got inside the mansion and Joey saw the younger Kaiba watching the TV.

"Welcome home big brother." Mokuba said as he turned to face his older brother but gave a rather puzzled look once seeing Joey in his brother's trench coat "Er... Seto, you know Joey's with you and wearing your trench coat right?" Mokuba asked as Seto rolled his eyes.

"She was attacked by some group of idiots and she'll be staying here just for tonight." Seto said as Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"And she's wearing your trench coat why?" Mokuba asked as Joey felt a little uncomfortable explaining that part to Mokuba and by the looks of things, so did Seto.

"Er... well the idiots they sort of sliced my shirt off and your brother gave me his trench coat for now." Joey said as Mokuba nodded letting out an 'Ah huh.'

"Well you've got to watch the movie with us once you get a shirt on of course." Mokuba said pushing the two older teens towards the stairs and shooing them away. For a little kid he sure can be bossy.

Joey followed Seto who was walking longer strides than her so she had to jog in order to keep up with him but they soon came to a room. Seto opened it revealing for it to be a large bedroom with pale blue walls, sapphire blue carpet, a book shelf with books, CDs, a really modern and expensive stereo next to the closet, another door that could possibly lead to another room and a bed with blue almost white sheets but what really caught her attention was the blue eyes white dragon plushie on the bed propped up by the pillows. Seto caught her staring at the plushie and quickly grabbed it and stuffed it under his bed making Joey turn to him with a bemused look.

"I take it this is your room?" Joey asked amused as Seto gave her a narrowed look.

"Watch yourself mutt." he said as she narrowed her eyes growling.

"Quit callin' me that! I'm not a dog!" she shouted at him while he just gave her an amused look.

"You growl like one. But then again you look like one too." Seto said as she was very close to try and strangle him. She didn't care if it got her in trouble with Mokuba or the cops, he was really pushing it.

Seto opened his closet searching for a shirt that Joey could possibly wear but him being a head taller than her wasn't making it easy especially since right now she was dripping water everywhere. Grabbing a black dress shirt and black silk boxers he shut the door and put the clothes onto the bed.

"Wait here, I'll get you a towel to dry you off." Seto said as he went into the joined bathroom of the bedroom. As soon as the CEO disappeared Joey reached under the bed and grabbed the blue eyes white dragon plushie and set it where it originally was. The plushie looked cute, like a toon blue eyes white dragon but was still vicious.

She looked around heading towards the stereo. It looked like it wasn't even in stores yet, that brought a smirk to her lips as she reached up to push the start button.

"Don't even think about it." Joey turned to face the blue eyed CEO who was holding a towel and she took a few steps away from the book shelf.

"Happy?" she asked as a scowl was evident on Seto.

"Ecstatic." he said sarcastically. He threw the towel to Joey as she took the trench coat off and started drying herself and Seto turned away to give her some form of privacy but there was no way he was leaving her alone with his stuff.

Joey shook her head as she saw the back of the CEO. She got her shoes and jeans off to get properly dry but she wasn't getting fully undressed, not with Kaiba in the same room even though it wasn't like he was going to turn around, once dry but with damp hair she got on the boxers and shirt.

The boxers were hanging by the hips and came above her knees while the dress shirt came to her midthighs and she had to roll the sleeves up to her elbows for it to fit.

"Its safe to turn around now." Joey said as Seto turned to her with the usual emotionless look.

"You can go down to the living room and watch Mokuba. Try not to touch anything else in the house." Seto said as Joey rolled her eyes but left the room to head down to the living room seeing Mokuba sitting in front of a big flat screen TV with popcorn, chips and soda on the table.

"Hey Mokuba." Joey said as Mokuba turned to her smiling.

"Cool your just in time to watch 'Iron man'." Mokuba said as Joey sat on the couch quickly seeing that 'Iron man' had just started.

"Thank god, I was hopin' to watch this tonight." Joey said as she was seeing the movie with great interest. Okay she didn't expect to be watching it at the Kaiba estate but still at least she got to watch it. She pretty much grabbed the bowl of chips and glass of soda while Mokuba ate a few pieces of popcorn.

Seto came down after a few minutes in only a black tank top and black sweat pants making Joey raise an eyebrow.

"Wow money bags, never knew you could dress like a normal person." Joey commented as a glare was directed at her from the older Kaiba as he sat down next to his little brother who was at the end of the couch so he was pretty much in the middle, much to his distaste, sitting next to Joey.

"Let it go." Mokuba said making his brother face the TV before another argument could start. He was not going to let that ruin the movie he wanted to watch with his brother that now included Joey.

The movie was going off without a hitch but Seto, who still couldn't figure it out, was trying to comprehend how the blonde next to him could eat nearly an entire bowl of chips within a few short minutes yet didn't seem full. Mokuba had taken a small interest in the teen girl eating since her hunger seemed endless, Joey on the other hand felt the stares directed at her as she turned to see the Kaiba brothers looking at her with disbelieving looks.

"What?" she asked as she stopped eating.

"I have to ask. How do you eat without getting full?" Mokuba asked as Joey seemed to look at the two of them with a slightly narrowed look.

"What are you gettin' at?" she asked as Seto chose that moment to speak.

"How do you eat so much without getting fat?" Seto asked as she glared at him now.

"Yah know if yah wanted the chips yah just had to ask. Didn't have to mention my weight or anythin'." she pushed the bowl of chips into Seto's hands as she glared at the TV crossing her arms. It was not her favourite subject when people mentioned her weight or how she ate.

It was silent between the three except for the movie filling it was so... awkward between them. The only person that seemed more focused on the movie was Mokuba who liked seeing the explosions and gun shots. Joey was trying to know why Kaiba brought her to his house when she was a couple blocks away from her house. Its not like it was that big of a deal and he would of made it back in time to see his brother so why the heck did he bring her to his house?

She tried to keep her main focus on the movie but she couldn't help noting that Kaiba was like Tony Stark. The guy was forced to grow up quickly and at a young age took over a company before he even finished school, except Kaiba wasn't a playboy like Tony. The only thing that differated him greatly from Tony Stark was the fact he was deeply anti social.

Yep, the fact that Seto never, except for his little brother, interacted with anyone was the biggest difference between him and Iron man. Then again, Tony was in his thirties and Seto wasn't even eighteen yet but they were both good looking. Robert Downey Jr. for obvious reasons but Seto had the confidence and brilliance that drew people in or scared them away.

Joey's eyes widened slightly at the new found thoughts again. No she did not think Kaiba was good looking, he was the bastard she hated constantly ever since he made the dog comments at her.

'But still a good looking bastard.' that annoying voice in her head reminded her as she glanced to see Seto focused on the movie. His icy blue eyes always seemed to reflect his confidence and slight boredom, his brown hair was damp and hung over his eyes, he was pale but not pale enough to look sick, she could see that, thanks to the tank top, he actually was muscular since he was next to her. Not muscular like Malik but enough for it to be seen clearly.

Okay she could admit, not out loud, that he was hot but it didn't stop her thinking he was a bastard despite him helping, sometimes against his will, her and her friends out. And he could be caring when it came to Mokuba. Sometimes letting the smaller Kaiba hang off him sometimes. Its not like Seto cared what anyone thought about him, he was his own person.

Okay so he wasn't all bad but she still hated the dog jokes he made at her. That was someting that would never be liked by her.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Seto said as Joey, literally, jumped from fright. Seto turned to her as she turned away from him fighting the blush that was developing across her cheeks.

It however wasn't missed by the CEO who saw the redness developing on her face, she looked... cute, like a puppy. It was that moment that Seto realised what he thought, he was not thinking she looked cute, she still looked like a puppy though. Maybe he could call her puppy from now on. He smirked as he turned back to the television seeing the movie was coming close to the end.

The movie wasn't that bad in his opinion, it did have some good points like an energy source that could power an entire weapons suit. Not a bad idea but would take years to perfect. Glancing to his little brother he saw Mokuba was one step away from passing out on the couch.

"Bed Mokuba." Seto said as he saw the younger Kaiba nod as he went up the steps to his room. It seemed Mokuba was too tired to try and argue with it. Glancing to the other side did Seto see the Joey was completely asleep with her head on her arm and hair messily sprawled on top of her. She was curled up but still looked uncomfortable sleeping in her position.

Since the movie ended Seto shook her a little but she swatted the hand away and remained asleep. He shook her harder seeing her move but still remain asleep.

"Wake up puppy." he said this time shaking her his hardest as she moved and groaned but still remained asleep. Even in her sleep she was stubborn, sighing Seto stood up heading to the kitchen and grabbed a glass filling it with water. If this doesn't get her up, what will?

Walking back into the living room still seeing her asleep he poured the water over her head and it jolted her up quickly looking around before turning to Seto with a glare.

"What was that for?" she asked annoyed while Seto smirked.

"You wouldn't wake up after the numerous times I tried. The movie ended anyway so I'll show you to your room." Joey huffed as she stood up follow Seto back up the steps and through the maze that was his house.

"Do you have a phone I can borrow?" she asked as they both stopped and Seto rose an eyebrow at her.

"What for?" he asked suspiciously looking at her.

"To call my dad. Best let 'im know I'm going to be stayin' at a friend's house." Joey said as Seto looked at her incrediously.

"Friend?" he asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I doubt he wants to hear 'I'm staying with my rival who happens to be a guy for the night', he'd be havin' a heart attack at the thought of it." Joey said as Seto had to admit, she did have a point.

"Fine, you can borrow my phone but only to call your father." joey nodded as Seto fished out of his pockets his cellphone and handed it to the blonde. She quickly dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. She instead got the machine and chose to leave a message.

"Hey dad its Joey, I'm just lettin' yah know I'm stayin' at a friends house for tonight and I'll be home tomorrow. See yah in the morning, maybe." Joey said as she ended the message and gave the phone back to Seto and they continued walking down the hallway.

"Are you close with your father?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Used to be. When him and mom were still together he'd always spend time with me while Serenity was with mom most of the time. I was always into sports and 'boy things' while Serenity was more of the girly one. He used to call me slugger since I was good at throwin' a baseball, it was when I got boobs that it stopped." she had a glimmer of sadness in her eyes but she shook her head and got a smile back "So any good relationships with your parents or guardians?" she asked.

"I hardly remember my real parents. Gozaburo was a dick in my opinion." Joey snickered at what Seto said about his old guardian.

"Never knew the great Seto Kaiba could speak out of turn." Joey commented as Seto shook his head smirking.

"Well if you knew him, you would have the same opinion. I was glad Mokuba was in the orphanage still when I was with Gozaburo, I didn't want him to experience what I had to go through so I was glad when the bastard died."

"And you got control of Kaiba corp makin' games instead of weapons." Joey said seeing the surprised look on Seto "Hey I watch the news. I'm not an idiot yah know." Joey said giving Seto a pointed look.

"Didn't think you were the news type."

"Gotta keep up with the world somehow. I mostly want to know if theres any cool games or tournaments comin' up." Joey said as Seto smirked.

"Thought so. You always seem up for games puppy." she turned to him scowling this time.

"Would yah quit callin' me a dog! Wait... yah called me puppy?" she was mainly confused at the new nickname but Seto shrugged.

"You seem more like a puppy anyway. Would you prefer mutt?" she gave him a narrowed look again.

"No I would prefer it if you didn't call me a dog." she said glaring as he smirked at her, clearly amused.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious." he said cooly as she growled following him till they stopped in front of a door "This is your room for the night. If you need to go back downstairs go down the hall take the first left and go down that hallway to take the second right and you'll be right at the stairs." Seto said as Joey tried to understand the directions. Maybe she should ask for a map.

"Er... okay." she said a little unsure about the directions "G'night then." she said going into the room while Seto headed straight for his room. She looked at the room itself, it was three times the size of her bedroom with pearl white walls, a closet next to a book shelf and another door which Joey suspected to be a bathroom.

She let out a low whistle out of being impressed as she walked to the queen sized bed with white sheets and duvets. She felt really tired especially after being woken up by Seto with the water falling on her head. She just got under the covers and felt sleep taking over quickly.

**Sorry for such a long chapter. I've broken it up and hopefully the next chapter won't be so long. READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
